evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro (Polycon)
Polycon EV Intro text, transcribed 1 For all that there is, and for all that there will be, scientists have traced it all back to one point. A single species from which all other intelligent life came from. This origin species can be traced back to a single planet, designated .00002, in a gravitational anomaly called the Meta Galaxy. The origin species existence can be traced back to a single location on planet .00002, a single object from which sprang nearly all that we know. This object is called the Cube of Estide, and this is the story of all that came to be because of it. The origin species are called so because nearly every other intelligent life form came from them. The people of the origin species were not content. Near constant conflict and endless war eventually split the origin species apart. Three factions arose. The Vogons, who valued honor and combat above all else. The Jains, for whom faith and religion was key. And the Takari, to whom technology held the ultimate importance. 2 These factions fought for thousands of years. Ultimately the Vogons nearly annihilated the Jains and drove the Takari to use their advanced technology to pierce the barrier around the Meta Galaxy and flee the Vogons. Over the years the Takari technology had become very advanced, and the Takari gained the ability to create lifeforms of their own. Hundreds of new species sprung up at the hands of the Takari, for the soul purpose of being used as slave labor in Takari mines and factories. No one knew for exactly how long the Takari continued this, what is known is that for countless aeons the Takari continued to make new species to flesh out their slave labor force. Each new model was supposed to be stronger, faster and longer lasting than the last. It was inevitable that if the Takari continued this technological curve that they would eventually make a lifeform strong enough to destroy them. 3 The Takari's nemesis was to be the species known as Polyconian. The Takari scientists thought they had developed the perfect soldier with the Polyconian. Immensely strong and crossbred with massive amounts of Takari DNA, the Polyconians were designed to strip a planet, no matter how hostile, with no recourse. The Takari High Command wasted no time in deploying an initial build of the Polyconians on a barren desolate planet to test their effectiveness. The Takari deployed the Polyconians using a fairly common system in which the slave species would be dumped on a world with no memory of the Takari, allowed to build up a civilization, mining and refining all the planet's resources in the process, and then destroyed using a killswitch virus. Once the Polyconians were terminated the Takari could simply walk in and retrieve the fully refined goods the Polyconians had made for their own use and then move on to the next planet. Unfortunately the Polyconian civilization did not rise nearly as fast as the Takari had hoped. To increase the speed of the Polyconian's development, the Takari gave the Polyconians a massive technology boost, by giving the then medieval level Polyconians reactor technology. It would prove to be a fatal move. 4 With the technology boost the Polyconians quickly discovered the Takari ship on the edge of the system and learned how to listen to the Takari transmissions. With the knowledge of what the Takari were going to do they began to build warships, deep underground, where the Takari probes could not see them. The Polyconians used them to launch an attack against the Takari ship in orbit. It was a futile gesture. The Polycon vessels were no match for the Takari technology. A single ship, with 17000 on board, managed to escape the system. The Takari, deciding to cut their losses, chose to land immediately and deploy the killswitch virus. Unfortunately the Takari had made another fatal error. The Polyconian contained Takari DNA, which made them like the Takari. Too much like the Takari as it would turn out. The killswitch infected Takari just as well as it infected Polyconians. Within 6 months the Takari were extinct, killed by their own virus. 5 The surviving ship was cast out onto the universe with no home to return to. With Polycon infested with the killswitch virus, the survivors had no choice but to attempt to land on a different planet. After a sublight journey lasting several thousand years, the Polycon vessel put down on the world of Kraken. Kraken had been settled by the Kraken-Krakor, one of the first species created by the Takari. The advance of the virus had forced the Kraken to flee the world much as the Polyconians had fled theirs. The world was fcurrently host to the Krakor Minor, a primitive sub species of the Kraken. Once the Polyconians landed they had yet another problem to face. The Polyconian could not replicate themselves without the help of the Takari. For, as part of the Takari's system for controlling slave species, the Takari had given them no reproductive organs. The infection of their homeworld by the Takari and the dangerous space voyage that had brought them to this world had all but exterminated them, and unless they figured out a way to circumvent this Takari copyright protection, their species would die out. Fortunately a solution was presented in the form of the Krakor Minor. 6 The Krakor Minor could reproduce, and the Polycon scientists felt that with the Polycons adaptive ability, combined with some judicious gene splicing, this power could be theirs as well. So the Polyconians infested the Krakor Minor. This was a mostly successful move, but came at a great price. The Polycons gained the Krakor Minor's abilities, but their weaknesses and mortality as well. But the Polyconians were able to replicate themselves, and over a period of sixty thousand years, they regained their numbers, and finally thought of returning to their homeworld. Scouts found that the virus infestation on Polycon had died out, and over a period of several hundred thousand years, the Polyconians recolonized their homeworld, build fleets of warships, and spread across the known universe, following the combat programming the Takari had planted in their brains so long ago. The Takari had made the Polyconians far too strong for the other slave species to stand up to them, their society cut a swath of war and destruction though any species it came in contact with. Many of the other species in the galaxy were wiped out. Those that survived were shattered into dozens of splinter groups and factions that were too disorganized to fight back. All the known universe waited, waited. For the Polyconians had become like the Takari before them. Sooner of later, they would have to create their nemesis.